Don't Cry
by recchinon
Summary: Sakura suatu hari menulis sebuah pesan untukku. Inilah yang ingin ia katakan: Naruto, tolong katakan bahwa kau akan menungguku, Aku akan tumbuh dewasa suatu saat nanti, lihat saja. Aku akan menyimpan semua ciumanku hanya untukmu. Tertanda dariku, dengan penuh cinta.


Disclaimer: Naruto owned by M.K, Don't Cry Joni by Conway Twitty.

.

note: _terinspirasi dari sebuah lagu lama berjudul Don't Cry Joni, kalau ada yang ingin tahu seperti apa, coba cari di youtube. (ketauan umur author udah tua banget seleranya lagu beginian) Ah, dan penggemar NS, jangan bunuh aku, menurut aku lagu ini bagus... :) Dan twist di bagian akhir itu cuma untuk menunjukkan, GIRL POWER! PS. Yang dicetak miring adalah terjemahan dari lirik lagu.  
_

_.  
_

_._

_Sakura adalah gadis yang tinggal di sebelah rumahku. Kurasa aku telah mengenalnya selama sepuluh tahun atau lebih._

Sewaktu aku berusia sepuluh tahun, rumah di sebelah rumahku yang sudah setahun lebih kosong, mendapat penghuni baru. Penghuni baru rumah itu adalah sepasang suami istri yang ramah dan menyenangkan bersama anak mereka yang masih berusia dua setengah tahun. Saat ibunya datang berkunjung ke rumah kami untuk pertama kalinya untuk mengantarkan beberapa hantaran tanda perkenalan, untuk pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan Sakura. Matanya yang hijau bulat menatapku. Dalam waktu dekat kami menjadi akrab. Kedua orang tua kami cukup dekat dan mereka senang melihat keakrabanku dengan Sakura.

Kami tumbuh bersama melewati tahun demi tahun. Sakura akan selalu datang padaku di saat sedih dan menceritakan semuanya padaku. Aku akan menggandeng tangannya dan mengantarkannya ke sekolah. Di hari libur kami akan menghabiskan waktu bersama. Kami selalu bermain dan bercanda bersama. Tapi waktu berlalu terlalu cepat dan kami pun mulai meninggalkan masa kanak-kanak kami.

_Sakura suatu hari menulis sebuah pesan untukku. Inilah yang ingin ia katakan:  
_

_Naruto, tolong katakan bahwa kau akan menungguku,_

_Aku akan tumbuh dewasa suatu saat nanti, lihat saja._

_Aku akan menyimpan semua ciumanku hanya untukmu._

_Tertanda dariku, dengan penuh cinta._

Ini bukan pertama kalinya Sakura menulis surat untukku. Sejak dulu kami sering bertukar surat, sering kali isinya hanyalah hal-hal yang terjadi sehari-hari. Meskipun aku telah menyadari perasaan Sakura padaku sejak dulu, ini pertama kalinya ia menuliskannya dalam sebuah surat. Dalam surat itu aku bisa merasakan bahwa Sakura serius dan tidak main-main.

_Perlahan aku membaca surat darinya sekali lagi..._

Kata-kata yang ia tulis menyentuhku. Kata-kata dari seorang gadis kecil yang sudah kukenal lebih dari separuh hidupku. Gadis yang telah tumbuh dewasa dan serius dengan perasaannya. Aku tahu bahwa Sakura mengerahkan seluruh keberaniannya untuk menulis surat itu. Karena itu, aku memutuskan untuk memberikan jawaban yang serius untuknya.

_Lalu aku pun pergi ke rumah sebelah._

Sakura membukakan pintu depan rumahnya dan mempersilahkanku untuk masuk namun aku menolak dan mengatakan bahwa aku akan mengatakan semuanya saat itu juga, di teras depan rumahnya. Sakura berdiri dengan sabar menunggu kata-kata yang akan kuucapkan padanya.

_Air matanya mengalir seperti hujan hari itu ketika aku mengatakan apa yang seharusnya aku katakan padanya._

Aku benci harus melihatnya menangis tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

_"Sakura, Sakura... Jangan menangis. Kau akan melupakanku perlahan-lahan. Kau masih lima belas tahun dan aku dua puluh dua," _Aku menghela napas, _"dan Sakura, aku tidak bisa menunggumu..."_

Itu adalah hari terakhir dimana aku bisa berbicara berhadap-hadapan dengan Sakura. Sejak hari itu ia menolak untuk melihatku. Setiap kali ia akan menghindariku dan menolak berbicara denganku. Aku tahu ia pasti terluka dengan jawaban yang kuberikan padanya saat itu, namun aku tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Sakura masih berusia lima belas tahun dan aku tidak mungkin menunggunya sampai ia tumbuh dewasa. Meskipun demikian, dadaku terasa sakit setiap kali ia menolak untuk menatapku.

_Tidak lama setelah itu aku meninggalkan kampung halaman kami. Aku mendapatkan pekerjaan tetap dan mencoba untuk memulai berumah tangga, namun kata-kata itu terus menghantui ingatanku. Kata-kata yang Sakura katakan padaku saat itu._

Aku mencoba untuk memulai hubungan dengan beberapa wanita namun setiap kali aku selalu gagal untuk menghapuskan wajah Sakura dari ingatanku. Rambut merah muda yang halus tertiup angin saat kami bermain ayunan di halaman belakang rumahku, matanya yang berwarna hijau terang dan membulat memancarkan kebahagiaan saat aku memberikannya sebuah _diary_ sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya. Setiap kali aku mencoba untuk memulai sebuah hubungan serius, kata-kata itu terus menghantuiku. Bahkan, aku masih menyimpan surat dari Sakura hari itu dan berulang kali di malam hari dan dadaku terasa sesak setiap kali.

_Naruto, tolong katakan bahwa kau akan menungguku,_

_Aku akan tumbuh dewasa suatu saat nanti, lihat saja._

_Aku akan menyimpan semua ciumanku hanya untukmu._

_Tertanda dariku, dengan penuh cinta._

Butuh waktu bagiku untuk menyadari perasaanku sendiri dan saat aku menyadari bahwa aku telah melakukan suatu kesalahan besar di masa lalu, rasanya aku ingin menghajar diriku sendiri. Aku telah melepaskan sesuatu yang begitu berharga untukku. Aku seharusnya sadar bahwa Sakura bukanlah sekedar gadis kecil yang tinggal di sebelah rumah untukku.

_Aku mengemasi pakaianku dan membeli tiket pesawat. Aku harus bertemu dengan Sakura. Aku harus menjelaskan, bahwa hatiku dipenuhi dengan kenangan akan dirinya. _

Aku tidak peduli dengan hal-hal kecil seperti harga diriku sebagai laki-laki atau apapun, aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan Sakura. Setelah sekian lama bertindak seperti orang bodoh dan terus menerus dihantui akan kenangan masa lalu, aku memutuskan bahwa yang harus kulakukan saat ini adalah menjelaskan semuanya pada Sakura. Aku tahu ia akan mengerti. Aku akan membuatnya mengerti...

_...dan aku akan memintanya untuk menikah denganku._

__Aku tahu seharusnya aku melakukan hal ini sejak dulu. Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku begitu bodoh. Setelah berpisah dengannya aku baru sadar bahwa selama ini Sakura telah menjadi sumber kekuatanku. Senyumannya telah memberiku semangat setiap kali aku merasa lelah. Aku sangat menyukai senyumannya dan hari itu, aku dan kebodohanku telah menghapus senyuman di wajah cantik Sakura. Kali ini aku akan memperbaiki semuanya.

_Aku berlari sepanjang jalan menuju rumah di sebelah rumahku, namun semuanya tidak seperti dulu._

Saat Sakura membukakan pintu depan untukku, kenangan akan hari itu kembali di benakku. Hanya saja kali ini, semuanya berbeda dan aku segera mengerti bahwa kali ini keadaannya telah berubah.

_Airmataku mengalir seperti hujan hari itu, ketika aku mendengar apa yang harus Sakura katakan padaku._

_Naruto, Naruto, jangan menangis, kamu akan melupakanku perlahan-lahan. Sudah lima tahun berlalu setelah kamu pergi meninggalkanku._ _Naruto, aku telah menikah dengan sahabatmu, Sasuke."_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_(END)  
_

_Note:  
_

_WHAT A MESS UP SONG! ah nggak juga, menurut aku, lagu ini bagus, kalian harus coba dengerin. XD Si Jimmy (Naruto) di lagu ini pantas mendapatkannya... ah aku benci laki-laki plin-plan!  
_

_(Ah jangan dianggap serius, aku tetap NS lover)  
_


End file.
